


Twenty something

by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney
Summary: Where they meet on the outskirts of town and fall stupidly in love which each other
Relationships: Lee Hwanhee/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Twenty something

Hangyul breathed in the cold striking oxygen into his lungs, feeling calmer now that his chests start to numb. The cold air always seemed to relax him, sometimes the flash and shouting just get too much for him.

He sighed thinking of how worried Seungwoo would be that he sneaked out but he ignored the tinge of guilt growing inside of him, it’s not like he was going to cause any problems for them anyways.

He was on the outskirts of town, looking around he could only see elderly people walking around. He doubts any of them would recognize him since they should be more worried about whether their kneecaps were working properly or not more than a rookie idol.

Along his line of sight he could see farms of wheat swaying in the cold breeze, yellow and glowing along with the soft sunlight, he shoved his shivering hands into his sweatpants.

“I should’ve worn something warmer than this” he muttered to himself, who would’ve thought it would be way colder than in the city.

Hangyul was just spectating the view of nothing and beyond but he was interrupted by a sudden booming voice

“Aren’t you from X1?” Hangyul swore under his breath, he wasn’t ready to meet a fan right now.

He didn’t have any makeup on and he hasn’t washed his hair in weeks since the finals. He looked like an absolute mess but if it was a fan he couldn’t just ignore them.

He turned around and was greeted by the sight of a guy, smaller than him with puffy cheeks and a slim figure. He seemed to have that warm aura around him and just from the way he smiled and his posture Hangyul could tell he was either an idol or was going to be.

And he looked very familiar but Hangyul couldn’t quite as put his finger on it.

“Yahhh~ Don’t tell me you don’t recognize me” The boy pouted, and Hangyul’s heart dropped to his ankle. Damn this boy made him feel bad just by whining.

Hangyul scratched the back of his neck trying to think of where he recognized the boy from.

“Victon?” Hangyul took a wild guess and he instantly knew he got it wrong by the disappointment on the other’s face.

“Well, we aren’t that popular I guess, I mean Wooseok and Jinhyuk are but no one really knows us anymore, I mean we used to be big-“

Hangyul really couldn’t focus on the others long ramble because his head keeps going “Shit shit shit I made the cute boy think that he’s irrelevant”

The conversation was one-sided for a while with the boy still ranting while Hangyul tries to remember the other’s name.

“I mean I’m okay wit-“

“Hwanhee” and Hangyul could practically feel the happiness radiating off Hwanhee.

The boy was practically beaming, his cheeks puffed up like rice cakes making Hangyul crack a smile.

“Lee Hwanhee of UP10TION” The smaller boy introduced to himself animatedly.

He was the cheerful type Hangyul could tell.

“I’m Lee Hangyul, We have the same last name. Isn’t that cute?” He offered his hand to the other who seemed a bit reluctant but shook his hand anyway.

“Yeah, we’re practically married” Hwanhee replied making Hangyul chuckle.

The boy had an aura of innocence, he was definitely the kind to accept candy from strangers.

Hangyul made a mental note.

“I mean at least we should go on a date first” Hangyul played along with the shorter boy and he could tell that Hwanhee was warming up to him.

“Where do you want to go then? There’s not a lot to do here though.” Hwanhee pans his hand to the swarm of farmland in front of them. An elderly woman glared at them.

Hwanhee seemed to be panning at her backyard and she wasn’t quite pleased with him insulting it.

The boy quickly retracted his hand with a guilty look on his face making Hangyul smile in adoration.

“Well except if you want to have a picnic with the chickens” The smaller boy added softly.

“There’s a convenience store uphill a bit, want to go?” Hangyul suggested, raising an eyebrow.

The younger perked up instantly, seeming to have regained his confidence

“Well take me there then my Romeo” Hwanhee says in an overdramatic way offering him his hand, which Hangyul accepted with a laugh. Taking his hand into his.

“This is going to be a remarkable first date my Juliet” Hangyul says kissing Hwanhee’s hand.

He didn’t quite expect the shades of pink that started to appear on Hwanhee’s cheeks

So he’s the flirty but not be flirted with type

Cute.

Most of the elderly people around them seemed to be confused about how they’ve already gotten this close after a few minutes and Hangyul had the same question.

Was it the other’s carefree aura or was that Hangyul had a feeling that something was blooming underneath his chest.

-

It took Hangyul one full month for him to realize he had a crush, even though they hadn’t talked much since the “date”.

They did exchange numbers at the end of the day but both of them were too busy over comeback preparations and work in general.

Hwanhee did text him multiple times in the span of one month, sending him song requests or telling him how “Dongyeol is out with Hanse again”

Hangyul would respond each time trying to keep up with the older (yes it was quite shocking when he found out through Wikipedia since Hwanhee looked at most 16 years old) but Hwanhee typed so fast he would finish a 10k word essay in the span of ten minutes.

The moment he realized was when he decided to ask Wooseok about Hwanhee.  
The older man seemed confused for a few minutes but when Hangyul told him about their convenience store date he recalled Wooseok sighing and mumbling the word “Dumbass” over and over again.

“He’s a little ditzy but…well he’s precious. The type to buy a crying kid ice cream even if that meant he had to walk home instead of taking a taxi, real story” Hangyul sat and listened to Wooseok tell several stories about Hwanhee, keywords being “dumbass” and “idiot” but Hangyul could sense the affection in Wooseok’s voice.

“Do you like him?” He remembered the elder asking him that night, the tone of his voice extremely serious.

That’s when it hit him. He had a crush on Lee Hwanhee, he had ever since he watched him shove ramen into cheeks like a chipmunk.

“Yes” He answered Wooseok softly, he knew he could’ve played it off as a platonic liking but there was no point at lying to Wooseok. The elder obviously already knew.

“He likes you too” Wooseok replies with a comforting smile, urging him to ask on.

But he didn’t, he let the fact sink deep into his skin for a few days.

He was an optimist but for the first time in his whole 20 years of life he felt doubtful.

Was Wooseok just playing with him? And from the stories he told, Hwanhee was friendly and probably acted like that with everyone.

That day Hwanhee sent him a song that hit him the hardest.

“So don’t freak out, we’re only twenty something

All I know is that with you there’s something

So different, and that will never slow down

No that will never slow down

Lay right here and we can waste away

Trace the corners of your pretty face

All I know is that with you there’s something

And that will never slow down”

Hwanhee : it reminded me of you

Hwanhee : or us

Hwanhee : ahhh

_

Hangyul didn’t expect to see Hwanhee standing in front of CJ ENM but he did.

The elder seemed to be waiting on someone. Wooseok maybe.

The night sky settled comfortably between them, stars glimmered along with the street lights constantly flashing red and green which complimented Hwanhee’s fair complexion. 

Today he had white shirt with the word “Cute” written across it, Hangyul chuckled at how fitting it was. He had black ripped jeans on that hugged his hipbones making them more define. 

Hangyul felt his heart skip a beat seeing his flimsy white shirt swaying with the cold winter breeze exposing his collarbones by bits.

Hangyul swallowed the saliva that started to grow in his mouth before mustering up the courage to wave at catch Hwanhee, catching his attention

Which Hwanhee reacted enthusiastically by waving aggressively back at him with a bright smile.

“What are you doing around here?” Hangyul asked walking up to Hwanhee stiffly.

“I have a crush on you” Hwanhee blurted out of nowhere with a calm smile that made Hangyul’s heart go bonkers. He was pretty sure he couldn’t breathe in oxygen either since he felt like he was hit in the face with an asteroid.

Awkward silence settled between them as Hwanhee became redder and redder.

“I’m sorry about that I just thought you liked me too since Wooseok said-“ The elder started to stutter and Hangyul could sense his dip in self confidence making him feel bad again. 

Hangyul forced himself to choke in a sputter of air since he forgot to breathe from shock.

“W-wait Wait Hwanhee, I like you too” He managed to choke out between coughs.

“You do?!!” Hwanhee shouted and decided to let the whole street know, Hangyul internally facepalmed. 

“Uh yeah, but I think we should talk somewhere with a little privacy, where people can’t hear two idols confessing their undying love for each other” Hangyul grabbed Hwanhee’s hand dragging him inside the CJ ENM building while whispering. 

“oh yeah, I forgot about that” Hwanhee says softly, letting Hangyul drag him freely. 

Hangyul didn’t expect to be greeted by a furious Wooseok. 

“Hwanhee, take Dongyeol back home” The oldest of the group said with a blank face, along with Dongyeol who looked displeased. 

“But-“ Hangyul was starting to form his sentence before Wooseok interrupted “Don’t get in a relationship if you want to keep your damn friendship”

He glared at Dongyeol before walking off into one of the hallways Hangyul was sure lead to a dead end but he didn’t want to ruin Wooseok’s dramatic exit. 

“Hwanhee let’s go” Dongyeol rips off Hwanhee’s hand from him and proceeds to drag Hwanhee out the door he just entered through. 

“I’ll text you!!” Hwanhee shouted back at Hangyul before proceeding to stare at his friend in worry.  
Hangyul just nodded in confusion

“One dramatic family that is” He mumbles under his breath, walking back to his dorms slightly dissapointed he couldn’t talk with Hwanhee longer. 

-  
Hwanhee did text him that night telling him that Wooseok was ignoring Dongyeol’s calls and the boy was worried for his boyfriend so he decided to visit him. 

Turns out Wooseok was just busy and Wooseok didn’t want people to see then visiting CJ ENM so he got angry at them. 

Hangyul barely kept up but one thing was clear after the text messages was he asked Hwanhee out and and Hwanhee said yes, ignoring what Wooseok said because Hwanhee claims his big brother was just being over dramatic as usual. 

They started meeting more often (mostly at convenience stores in the middle of nowhere, Hwanhee claims its for old time sakes but they both know its because people will recognize the elsewhere and an X1 member and Up10tion member going out would definitely have it’s scandals.)

and Hangyul was more than pleased to see that there schedule’s somewhat lined up. 

Their members were confused at how close they were every time they met (except Wooseok and Dongyeol) but they slowly caught on especially Seungwoo who interrogated him for two hours straight. 

Hangyul knew at some point they would go through hard times, but at the moment they were only twenty something and he didn’t want to worry yet.

Because a pretty face like Hwanhee shouldn’t be worried about anything in the world and Hangyul would make sure of it


End file.
